Axel vs. Zuko
Axel vs. Zuko is a What-if Death Battle created by Venage237. Description Pyrokinesis vs. pyrokinesis. These two are masters of fire. But which one will one has the biggest fire power? Interlude Boomstick: Phew this Death Battle hasn't even started, and it's already heating up. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Today two fire-wielders will confront each to see who is superior. Boomstick: Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. ''' Wiz: And Prince Zuko, Exiled prince of the Fire Nation. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Axel Wiz: Axel is the 8th ranked member of Organization XIII, and a Nobody of his original incarnation; Lea. Boomstick: Wait, his original incarnation, and what the hell is a Nobody? Wiz: Well, long story short, in the world of Kingdom Hearts, when a person gets their heart extracted they become a creature known as a Heartless.... Boomstick: Uh-Huh.... Wiz:.... However, if the person who had their heart extracted also had a strong will, their remains create a conscience of their own, resulting in the creation of a Nobody. Nobodies are also known to have no real emotion, but can create false emotion due to having memories of their original incarnation. Boomstick: Oh Okay! But beside the complication story of Kingdom Hearts, Axel is a powerful individual. Wiz: As a member of Organization XIII, each member has the power over an element, and a master with a certain weapon. Boomstick: In Axel's case, he has the power of fucking fire! Wiz: And his weapon of choice are dual chakrams. Boomstick: Wait those are the same weapons that the warrior princess Xena used right? Wiz: That's correct Boomstick, however, Axel's chakrams are a little bit different. Axel's Chakrams have a eight blades on each one. He can also materialize the chakrams at anytime, can use the chakrams almost like a shield, and can even engulf his chakrams with fire to increase his attacks. Boomstick: And while we're on the subject, let's talk about his fire skills. Axel is an expert on various fire technique, which include creating fireballs that come in different sizes. Wiz: Create a ring and field of fire that's so hot that just being in the ring will deal damage to those who don't have resistant towards fire. Boomstick: (Singing) I fought in to the burning ring of fire..... Wiz: and debatably his most famous/gruesome technique.... Boomstick: Axel toss one of his chakrams at the opponent. Instead of cutting the opponent in half, the chakram enters inside the person's body. And with just a snap of the finger, the chakrams EXPLODES FROM THE INSIDE, ENGULFING THE VICTIM WITH FIRE!!!!!!!!! Wiz: And though it's never really implied, Axel apparently is the assassin of the Organization. He's also has some power over darkness, but only uses it to create portals to other worlds. He's a skilled strategist, and is very intelligent. And since he has the power over fire, Axel has resistant towards Fire, and heat. Boomstick: Axel is a strong fighter and he has accomplished many goals. He's the only member of Organization XIII to survive the Castle Oblivion Incident. Wiz: Fended off Marluxia, who is debatably one of the most powerful members of the Organization, excluding Xemnas of course. Boomstick: And even killed off one member of the Organization with literally a snap of the finger. Wiz: But despite all this, Axel does have his fair share of problems. As we've mention before, Nobodies have no any real emotion, they can only create fake emotions. And despite Axel knowing that his emotions are fake, he still kept them and became, fakely, emotionally attached to two members of the Organization, Roxas and Xion. Boomstick: Axel does, for some reason have some vulnerability with Blizzard Magic. And even his resistant towards fire has some limits. Should he perform his ultimate technique, which is creating a powerful ring of fire around him, and then the fire explodes destroying everything around him, it will severely damage his body, resulting in his own demise. Wiz: Also, Axel's win/loss ratio against Keyblade wielders isn't really that impressive. He's confronted at least three Keyblade wielders, Sora, Roxas, and Xion, he was defeated by two of them and barely won with the third one. On the other hand though, Axel managed to survive every incident with them. Boomstick: Regardless of the flaws, Axel will always heat things up until the end. Axel: Name Axel. Got it memorized? Zuko Wiz: Prince Zuko is the exiled prince of the Fire Nation Boomstick: And this kid has had a hard life. Wiz: Zuko is the son of Firelord Ozai, and Ursa, and the older brother of Azula. Boomstick: And this family clearly showed favoritism, with Ozai loving his daughter more, while Ursa loving her son more. Wiz: But after an incident that involved the death of Zuko's grandfather, Ursa was forced to leave the Fire Nation in order to protect her son. Boomstick: Yeah! Nothing says, "I'm going to protect my son from my asshole of a husband by leaving him and forcing him to live with my asshole of a husband!". Wiz: It gets even worse. Several years later, Zuko attended a war meeting with his father, but after learning that they were going to sacrifice some of their soldiers in order to win a battle, Zuko objected to this plan. Enraged for Zuko stepping out of line, Firelord Ozai demanded an Agni Kai. Boomstick: An Agni what? Wiz: Agni Kai. Which is another term of for a Firebending Duel. Boomstick: Oh Okay! So what, did he fight the guy who was considering this plan and kicked his ass? Wiz: Actually, because Zuko spoke out of term in his father's war meeting room, it meant that he was challenging his father in Agni Kai. But instead of fighting his father, Zuko begged for his father's mercy and forgiveness. And instead of giving him mercy, Ozai burned his son's face in front of the entire Fire Nation, and then banished him from the Fire Nation. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: Believing that the only way to regain his honor was to find the Avatar, Zuko searched the entire world with his uncle and a small crew for three years. Death Battle Conclusion Wiz: The Winner is......... Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles